Hear no Evil, See no Evil, but we are Evil
by MusicAnimeLuvr
Summary: A Deaf human and a Mute vampire. Their entire life they've been together, but now forced to go to Cross Academy, they must be separated. But they can't. How will they communicate when the only way to do that is when their together? And what happens when they find feelings there?
1. Chapter 1-5

Hear no evil,

speak no evil,

but we are evil.

I am deaf,

and I am mute,

but together we made this work.

I am human,

and I am vampire,

but now they want to separate us!

Sophia's parents want her to attend Cross academy and take part in the 'mission' of coexistence between humans and vampires. Sophia has no problem with that, seeing as she's lived almost every memory with Lisa, a human, her best friend. But Sophia hates vampires, the very race she is. Now after how long of no contact to her parents, now they suddenly want her to go to an academy? Why?

Lisa has no parents, they were murdered. Then when she was only five years old, she met Sophia, and lived with her ever since. Now Sophia has to go to an academy where vampires and humans coexist? She sees no problem with that but not all vampires are like Sophia, it's a reckless decision the principal made. There's no way Sophia and Lisa are getting separated, their going together. But what if they want to separate them just because Lisa is a human and Sophia is a vampire?

Lisa's P.O.V.

I am _so _mad right now! At the moment we're in the headmaster's office, along with Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire. Sophia and I are trying to convince them to let me stay in the nightclass. But obviously we aren't succeeding to well, seeing as we're both different. To explain a little on how we make this work, Sophia is only mute so she can hear. Then she signs to me what they said and what I should reply. Although I can't hear myself, I place my hand on my throat and feel the vibrations to make sure the words come out right. To also make it a little easier for us, I can lip-read. If indeed I can't reply the words correctly then we simply write it. When Sophia and I are alone together, we only communicate through sign language. This is the reason they can't separate us, it won't work. The headmaster started talking again. But he's talking to fast so I couldn't make out the entire sentence, but I did make out a few words. 'Pureblood', 'Nightclass', 'Vampires', 'Riot'. So I'm assuming he's saying that the nightclass will go out on a riot if a human enters the nightclass? And the pureblood part? Not about Kaname, but about Sophia. Oh, did I forget to mention that Sophia's a pureblood? Even more she's Kaname's _cousin_? Sophia Kuran. Sophia signed to me what he said; exactly what I thought he said then the reply.

"She says the vampires won't dare lay a finger on me, so long as there are two purebloods giving out the order of my protection." I said slowly, feeling the vibrations. I think I said it right… The headmaster sighed then nodded. He turned his attention to Kaname and I'm guessing he's asking if he thinks it'll work. Kaname replied and nodded. The headmaster talked again. Ag damn! I hate it that I can't hear what their saying! But you get used to it over the years. Sophia's expression widened with a smile. She then ran into me arms and hugged me tightly. I'm guessing they accepted. Kaname stood up and walked out. Sophia took my hand and we followed him down the hall. I signed to her, asking if he's taking us to the nighclass dorm. She nodded. Kaname said nothing on the way there, or rather not that I knew of for he had his back to us. I thought he would be happy to see his cousin. Apparently not. We entered through the gates and into the dorm. It was till daytime so I'm guessing its nighty night for the vampies. Hehe. Kaname turned around and started talking. I sighed deeply. Hell, I don't understand his speed of light lips. Then he disappeared and Sophia pulled me up but the stairs and down the hall to the very end where she opened the door and we entered luxuries room. Probably 'cause she's a pureblood. It's also very clearly that they didn't expect me to be in the nighclass for there's only 1 queen sized bed. But it's no probelmo, Sophia and I have slept countless times in the same bed. I placed down my backpack, which was on my back and took out a whiteboard and a marker. Yes, sometimes Sophia and I are really not in the mood to sign, and at the moment, I'm not in the mood.

'_What he say?' _I wrote and showed it to her. She took out her own board and marker and wrote a reply.

'_He'll bring our uniforms later and also talk to the vampires and about me. Also including our differences (_we call our deaf and mute 'differences') _You should be safe.' _I nodded and started packing out but the door opened and a vampire with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He rubbed his eyes then they widened as they saw us.

"Who are you two?" Sophia and I looked to each other. Who is this?

Hanabusa's P.O.V.

I heard lord Kaname's voice, but he was speaking to someone, I was sure of it. I went out my room and I saw a door on the end of the hall being shut. Suspicious…that room hasn't been used in like…ever. I also saw someone yesterday carrying in a large bed and closet and stuff…I'm also sensing two unknown people here. One's sent was more of Kaname's sent than any other. A _pureblood? _I don't believe this! And the other…it's a human… I ran to the room and opened the door. I was immediately greeted by stares of two girls. The one had long dark brown hair and the same coloured eyes. The other had short and more of chocolate coloured hair and same colour eyes. I recognized the one with the darker hair as the pureblood.

"Who are you two?" I asked. They both looked to each other then back at me. The pureblood stepped forward and wrote something on a whiteboard, then showed it to me.

'_Sophia Kuran. Kaname Kuran's cousin. Pureblood.' _My eyes widened. I don't believe this.

"Lord Kaname has a cousin?! And why aren't you talking? Who's the human?" Sophia sighed then wrote again.

'_Yes. Mute. And this is Lisa, she's deaf. Together we communicate with the world. Can't live without one another.' _The whiteboard was full and as soon as I was finished reading she continued writing. '_Permission given for her to join nightclass. See her as my sister. Protect her. Orders from Kaname and I.' _She put the whiteboard down. I scratched my forehead. A mute pureblood and her sister, a deaf human. I walked out, not looking back. I'm _really_ not feeling myself. _Way _to early awake. I went back to bed.

Sophia's P.O.V.

That was like the weirdest experience of my life. I didn't catch his name…

'What now Lisa?' I signed to her.

'Pack out, sleep.' She signed back. I shrugged. I guess that can work, we do have class tonight, or morning…hmm not yet so quite sure…And we did just that. We packed out and changed into gowns. We checked the time. It's only 3PM. We have like 7 hours to sleep. I rolled my eyes and got into bed with Lisa. She was already asleep. I smiled and held her close. Humans fall asleep rather quickly. We fell asleep together, and 5 hours later, Lisa woke up. I got shaken awake by her and groaned and just rolled over. I wanted to say 'five more minutes' but that's impossible so I held out my one hand, showing five fingers. Lisa groaned and pushed me out the bed, my face falling first onto the wooden floor. I jumped up, rubbing my temples. I wanted to scream _so _badly, but I can't. I never got used to net speaking like others, even though I was born like this, and exclamations marks and caps aren't satisfying enough for me. I slowly stood up and saw two nightclass uniforms on the desk plus a little box. I walked closer and picked it up. Medicine? No, these are blood tablets. I forgot about _that _little detail….I groaned out and took the one uniform and quickly got changed. Lisa smirked and did the same as well. I examined myself in the mirror. I look good in white. Then I felt someone playing with my hair. Lisa was weaving my long hair. I took a blood tablet and threw one down my throat. When she was done I pulled my hand over it. She could be a professional. Then I looked to Lisa and my mouth fell open. No one except Lisa can pull _that _look off in a school uniform. It's now 9PM, one hour more before classes start. We started packing my stuff. Books, pencils, pens, whiteboard, marker and the tablets. My thirst for blood isn't as strong as any other and I can keep it in for a long time, but for, you know…_in case. _I've never drunk Lisa's blood, and I never will. That's absolutely one thing I will never ever do! She's practically my sister! We can't live without each other and we don't get into fights, so if I drink her blood…no. Lisa started poking me and signalled me to follow her. We walked down the hall and stopped at the railing where we could see the entire nightclass bundled down stairs with Kaname giving a speech. He looked up at us and smiled. _Smiled_!

"Sophia…Lisa…we're about to leave. You ready?" We nodded and made our way downstairs. Kaname is actually smiling at us; I guess he steamed off or something. We went to stand in front of him. He nodded and turned around. We followed him outside, but of course, not after receiving stares from the entire nighclass. We both stood on either sides of Kaname, and then the rest of the nighclass following behind. I could feel their stares. On me, but even more on Lisa. When we stepped outside, I could already see the riot of girls at the entrance. And there were the two guardians who tried to push them away. We kept walking to the gates, and when they finally opened, all the girls scooted to make way for us. It's pretty cool actually. We walked through them, feeling all eyes on me and Lisa. Girls I could feel are jealous because we're this close to Kaname. But I felt one practically stare I didn't like. It was from one of the guardians, a silwer head. He kept staring at _me. _It feels really awkward, but his eyes quickly fell onto Lisa and he scowled. Does he know about Lisa? Wait, this sensation…_vampire. _Kaname touched my shoulder and forced me to look at him while we're walking. His eyes said it all. 'Don't you dare'. I nodded and continued looking forward. He took his hand off my shoulder and continued as well. We received a few stares but what the hell. Now I wonder…does the rest of the nightclass know that silwer head is a vampire? Probably not... After a while all the girls disappeared as we entered the building and went to class. I'm just really grateful that we didn't have to introduce ourselves in front of people. Now I just hope that the teacher writes a lot of notes, otherwise I'll have to explain e_verything _to Lisa.

Lisa's P.O.V.

It was one of the worst nights of my life! First I get stared at by vampires. Then by jealous girls, then by that creepy silwer head, who after a few rumours I learned that his name is Zero. The classes are really boring, seeing as I can't hear anything, sooooo interesting. Sophia had to sign me almost everything and then I only under stood half of the words, or hands? Fingers? But she gave up after a while and just wrote on a piece of paper what the teachers said the entire time. I though the entire night would be this boring, oh how was I wrong. We were sitting in history class when it happened. The first sign of something wrong was when Hanabusa and Akatsuki disappeared, but I have an idea I was the only one who noticed, and maybe Kaname? Then later the teacher suddenly stopped and the vampires started to go frenzy. Some ran to the window, some even went outside, others just sat still. Sophia was staring out the window with a worried expression. I taped on her shoulder and she looked at me. She nodded then wrote two simple words, which made all vampires mad. '_Yuki's Blood' _She nodded to me and we walked to Kaname. He nodded and we all started to make our way to Yuki. They ran before me, vampires are really fast! When I got there Sophia already stopped Hanabusa. There were two girls unconscious on the ground. Yuki held onto her wrist where the blood dripped down. They all started to talk (of course not Sophia -.-) but Kaname looks mad at Hanabusa and Akatsuki! Then he left with Hanabusa, Akatsuki and the two girls. Yuki and Zero started to talk to Sophia and I, although Zero looks hell mad, can't he friken understand to _talk slower_! Sophia started to translate. They can't understand why there's a human on the nightclass and Zero curses that there's _another _pureblood. I replied like Sophia signed.

"We sisters. Can't live without. Deaf and mute. Can't separate. Sophia's good pureblood." I said while holding onto my throat, feeling the vibrations. Before anyone could do anything, Sophia grabbed me by the wrist and took me back to the dorm, leaving the two guardians. Then the night just ended with me and that to die for soft pillow….

Sophia's P.O.V.

I woke up early the next morning, like _really _early. Like 8 in the morning early! I groaned and sat up, stretching my arms out. I looked to my side to find Lisa. Or not. I blinked a few times before realizing what's going on. LISA'S GONE! I got up and searched the room fully, then the bathroom, then the hall, then the closet, then the entrance, then the outside, then all the rooms with the sleeping vampires and before I knew it, I completely destroyed the entire dorm! But surprisingly no one woke up, weird….Only Kaname. He came to me from above the stairs, still half asleep.

"The headmaster invited her to have breakfast, she is a human after all, and she needs to eat. She'll be back later." I sighed in relief and went back to sleeping.

Lisa's P.O.V.

I woke up early to find Yuki waiting outside. I went down stairs and greeted her. She invited me to have breakfast. I nodded and followed her there. On the way I remembered that I probably should've left something for Sophia…nah, she'll just sleep in. When we entered the headmaster's home, I was immediately attacked by him with a hug. I tried running but that wasn't such a good idea, seeing as he caught me and dragged me to the table. There was bacon and eggs and toast and oh lots of things.

"Take a seat Lisa." I read from his lips, finally! Someone that talks slow! I took a seat. "Eat." I started to take few things and started to eat. But before I realized I had eaten almost six helpings. Yuki also joined us on the way. They stared at me wide eyes and mouth as I had my seventh helping. "When last did you eat?" The headmaster said slowly. I thought for a moment. I held up five fingers.

"Five days?!" Yuki asked, probably yelling. I shook my head.

"Five weeks." I said and her eyes widened even more. She then said something really fast which I guess would be the exact same thing I just said but just to annoy them I sighed and eyed them. Yuki searched through her pocket and took out a pen and paper. She quickly wrote something and gave it to me. '_How do you survive five weeks without food_?!' I was about to answer when the headmaster interrupted.

"Well she's eating now, nothing to worry." Then I had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

"Bathroom." I said and Yuki giggled.

"First door on the left." I got up and went down the hall and first door on the left. I entered and found Zero standing over the sink with blood tablets surrounding him. He didn't have his shirt on and he panted. His eyes shot to mine and said something which I didn't quite catch. I slowly walked to him and cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. His eyes slowly turned into red, demon blood thirsty eyes.

"N-no…" He said, staring into my eyes.

"You're in pain…" I said. I looked over his shoulder to look at the blood tablets. "Can't take tablets…"I looked into his eyes and after a moment of hesitation I dragged his head down to my neck. Now he hesitated, but after a moment pain filled through me as his fans pierced my neck. This pain…it's just like that time…I started panicking when Zero didn't stop.

"Zero." I said trying to push him away. Then I heard a loud crash and I looked to the side, the window was broken. Then I felt the weight of Zero remove from me and I looked up to see Sophia.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH LISA!" Sophia yelled, well I think she did. Wait…WHAT? SOPHIA SPOKE!? SHE YELLED?! HOW?! Could she always talk? If so then why…? Because I'm deaf she pretended to be mute around me? But I can't be certain if she really talked…

Sophia's P.O.V.

Did I just…speak? Even more yell? H-how's it possible? I was born a mute. How…? No. I'll have to worry about this later; I'm going to kill Zero! I jumped at him, he still a little dazed so I had an advantage. My nails grew longer and just as I was about to slash his face open his eyes shot to mine and he jumped back, hitting the sink and letting the blood tablets fall to the ground, spattering around. He jumped up and ran to me but I dodged. I jumped back and against the wall. I looked to Zero, he held out his gun, 'Bloody Rose'. He was pointing at me when I frowned.

"You think that's ganna work on me?" I muttered under my breath, for two reasons. 1, it's true, an anti-vampire weapon isn't as lethal to purebloods as others and 2, I wanted to see if I could speak again… He was about to shoot when a familiar rod blocked him. The Artemis rod… I looked to the side to see Yuki and the headmaster worried. I took a deep breath and tried calming down. Hopefully Yuki didn't see anything, not that I care if Zero gets revealed and hated by Yuki, I would more than love that right now, but I'm not that mean… I felt Lisa's hand on my shoulder and I smiled. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, making me frown. I looked to Yuki who helped him to his room and the headmaster who hid the blood tablets out of Yuki's sight. The headmaster cleaned Lisa's wound on her neck, placing a plaster over it. Lisa's eyes held no emotion, if her breathing wasn't there, even as slow as it is, you could sworn she was dead. When he was finished he turned to me.

"I heard a voice. It wasn't Zero, it wasn't Lisa. Sophia?" I looked down and nodded. But then looked up, awaiting the question. "Can you speak now?" I shook my head making him frown. "Ok, you two go back to the dorm." I sighed and nodded, taking Lisa by the wrist but her eyes shut and she fell down. I caught her in my arms, picking her up and leaving for the dorm, not saying another word. Well, not that I can…what was that? One minute of speaking of my 150 years of living, and it felt great. Yes. I am 150 years old and Lisa is 15. To be honest, that's the first time Lisa's ever been in trouble. Everyone fears me so that stay away from her. SO is it that I can only speak if Lisa's in trouble? Nah, that's stupid….


	2. Chapter 6-8

Sophia's P.O.V.

Lisa was sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to bother her so I leaned over to her and kissed her forehead then straightened out my black skirt. I had on a white blouse and with a black skirt and black flats. My long hair hung over my shoulders, a little curly. Then I left for outside, today just happens to be Takuma's birthday party. (Not following story line) I went out and was greeted by loud music and vampires partying. Well, that's what I expected, not what I got. No music, all silent, vampires just standing around, drinking blood and talking around. Everyone's eyes shot to me and bowed. I slightly bowed back, showing that I don't think I'm too good for them and I respect them. I went over to Takuma, who was greeting new guests. He suddenly turned to me and his eyes widened. He ran to me and tackled me in a hug.

"Sophia! You're here!" His eyes widened then backed away. "I-I mean…Lady Sophia." I gigged and pulled him into a hug.

"Happy birthday Takuma!" I said and backed away. He smiled.

"Thanks Lady Sophia. I've got some new guests so I better go greet them." I nodded and turned to Kaname who was sitting on a royal coach on the porch. I walked to him and sat next to him. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"So Lisa's still asleep?" I nodded. "Zero went overboard and now she's weak." I looked at him shocked but I closed my mouth as I realized this is my cousin I'm talking about. I then sensed my enemy approaching and I frowned as I looked to them. Yuki and Zero approached in their dayclass outfits with their weapons at hand. They were stared by all vampires, examined up and down and looked as if they were disgusting. I looked to Kaname and I saw it in his eyes. I smiled. I stood up and went to Yuki.

"Hello Lady Sophie." She greeted and I nodded in acknowledgment. I took her by the shoulders and navigated her to Kaname, even if she protested. I could feel the stares on my back, one in particular. A death stare from a certain silwer head which I just want to rip off. I stopped as we reached the coach; I turned Yuki around and plumped her down onto the coach. She opened her mouth to protest but I shot her a glare that said clearly 'Shut Up.' I went to lean against the pole while Zero did the same, but on the other side of the porch. They started talking about whatever they talk about and later on he lifted up her sleeve to reveal a bruise. I don't know what happened next but before I knew it Zero and Hanausa got in a fight. Oh no, what the hell'd he do?

"Look! I will hold myself back while attending this school, because of Lord Kaname. There is only one person we look up to and that's Lord Kaname. But if anyone insults Lord Kaname, then we'll finish you off." Hanabusa muttered. Everyone stared and this was a really awkward situation. Luckily Takuma saved us from the tension and clapped his hands.

"Hey now don't forget everyone! It is my birthday party after all! And Yuki and Zero are my beloved guests as well!" He said and after hesitation everyone resumed to what they were doing. Yuki and Kaname stopped talking and now we, meaning everyone on the porch, were in an awkward quiet scene. That is before something interesting happened in the crowd that caught my attention. I looked at Takuma who held up a knife to Senri as he placed a piece of cake down.

"Shiki, you would to cut it?" He asked.

"Sure." He muttered. "Hold the cake for me, Ichijo." And with that he handed the knife to Senri, who took it to fast and cut Takuma. He held up his finger.

"You cut me."

"Sorry. But don't waste it." And with that said he took his finger and plucked it in his mouth.

"Senri, you cut me on purpose just now, didn't you?" Then I noticed Zero. He held his hand to his mouth and a disgusted face, but more of a wanting face. I smirked as this then he ran, Yuki taking notice and apologized to Kaname before running after Zero. (Note: Yuki still doesn't know he's a vampire and won't find out now). I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to Kaname. I'm sure this isn't how Takuma planed his party. Then I heard it. A gun shot. I focused and sensed the person. Yagari.

"It seems a vampire hunter has made its way here." Kaname said in a low voice that only I could hear. I nodded. I wonder what he wants…

Lisa's P.O.V.

I woke up with Sophia at my side. It was early. I'll say 6 Am. Time to go to the headmaster then. I got dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a black skirt. I snuck out but I was surprised when I was outside. There were tables with cake, food, and the worst of all, blood tablets and blood on them. I frowned. There was a party and I wasn't invited?! I simply sighed and kept walking on to the headmaster. I'm sure he'll explain it to me. When I reached the headmaster's home, I knocked on the door and it was opened by the headmaster.

"Oh, hello Lisa. Didn't expect you here this early." He said slowly so that I could understand. I frowned slightly.

"I guess my stomach brought me here." He smiled then nodded. He stepped aside so that I could enter. I followed the scent of food and entered the kitchen where Yuki was eating pancakes. She smiled to me then gestured to the seat across her. I was a little surprised that Zero wasn't around but I didn't say anything. I just sat down and ate in quiet. I was surprised when the headmaster gave me a letter. I frowned and opened it.

"I've found a way to make you hear again. But it might not work, it's a 50% chance, and it's your choice." I frowned and wrote to him.

"What is it?" He smirked and wrote more.

"Surgery." He didn't write anymore but I understood why. I frowned in deep thought. Do I want to hear the world for the first time? Do I really want to be normal? I went back and forth in my mind, finally coming to a decision. I nodded and he smiled. Then he wrote more.

"Ok then. While the dayclass students go to class I'll take you there. It's at a secret hospital to the vampire hunters. Everything there is more advanced than normal human knowledge." I nodded then wrote a simple question.

"And Sophia?" He frowned.

"I have an idea her voice will return on its own. So no worrying." I nodded. Then Yuki entered the room, wait, she left? She said something, grabbed her bag, and ran out. Wait, where's Zero? The headmaster gestured me to follow him, so I did. He led me outside to a car and I climbed in. I have an idea that Sophia might be a little mad at me but…but! I want to do this, I want to hear. I want to hear my laughter, hear what people say, hear nature's sounds. I might be a little selfish, but if you're deaf then there're either two things you want. 1, you want to hear the world, hear voices, sounds and 2, you're afraid that you won't like what you hear and like the silence. But I want to hear, I really want to, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to hear…I'm going to hear!

Sophia's P.O.V.

I woke up and I started freaking out when I didn't see Lisa but then I remembered she's human and needs food. Duh! I got dressed in a plain white dress then started to roam around, and before I know it, I was in the school, wandering the halls for no reason. Then I smelt something, something, horrific. But I knew the scent; it was my dear cousin, Yuki. And not just her smell, it was her blood. I frowned, hell I'm going to kill Zero for hurting my Lisa and my cousin. I ran to them at lightning speed, everything passing me in a blur. There was no one in the hall, probably in class. I stabbed when I reached the top of the stairs, the horrific scene unfolding. Zero was holding Yuki, his fangs pierced in my cousin's neck. I scowled and shot him a disgusted look. This Zero…he's my worst enemy. They haven't seemed to notice me, probably captivated in each other's presence, and not in a good way. I took a deep breathe, I'm going to try it again, I'm going to try and speak. Now guess what my result was, really unexpected huh?

"ZERO!" I yelled and instantly his eyes shot to mine. His eyes widened, and not because he saw me, it was because he realized what he has done to Yuki. He stepped back in disbelieve and his back smacked against the wall. Yuki turned around, holding her hand to her neck. I jumped in front of her, protecting Yuki from this beast. Zero's eyes returned to normal, and he instantly started to apologize. He stepped forward to me, well to Yuki, but I pushed him away and against the wall. I leaned closer to him and whispered to him.

"First my Lisa, now his Yuki? Do you have something against us purebloods? Targeting our precious ones? You're no vampire, you're a beast. And you have the right to die for this. However I came to this academy to make peace with humans, and not fight with my own race. So next time, don't count on that I'll just leave you. But I'm pretty sure next time..." Then I keened forward to his ear. "You'll be a Level E." His eyes widened and didn't leave me as I turned around and walked to Yuki. She was sitting on the stair, she couldn't even stand. I picked her up, wrapping my arms around her fragile structure. Her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness. I turned to Zero. I opened my mouth to yell at him some more, however nothing came out. I frowned. I guess my time's up. I turned around and started to walk to the Nurse's office, leaving Zero standing like a fool. When I reached the office I stopped. I turned around to see Kaname staring at me.

"Thank you, for protecting my sister." I smiled then nodded. I took her in the office; luckily there was no one there so I could treat her myself. I placed her down on a bad gently and went in search for plasters and other things I might need. I looked back and saw Kaname standing next to her bed, watching her breath slowly. I smiled and walked over to them, I started to treat her neck wound. While I did this I remembered pieces of my past which I spent with Kaname and Yuki. Although I was young and Yuki was only three, I still remembered Yuki and I fighting over who will marry Kaname when we grow up. I laughed at the memory. It's Yuki who'll marry him; she is his fiancée after all. See? I know absolutely everything about them. That vampires killed their parents and their mother sealed Yuki along with her memories. Kaname took her to the headmaster when she was only four, that was ten years ago.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kaname asked and I smiled at him. I gestured to the ring finger, then Yuki, then finally at Kaname. He smiled then nodded. Kaname's smile was rare and he only showed it around Yuki and I. Even though I was always mute, we always understood each other.

"I heard you speak a few minutes ago," He said and nodded. I then raised my shoulders in an 'I don't know' gesture, answering his next question.

"Can you try?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out, so I sadly shook my head. Then I frowned. Shouldn't the headmaster have been here already? That's odd, where is he? I looked to the door, and Kaname understanding me answered my question.

"He took Lisa to a hospital." My eyes shot wide and I wanted to scream. Lisa…Lisa! She's in the hospital ! What happened?! "The headmaster found a way to return her hearing, so she went for surgery." My eyes, if possible, grew wider. She's going to hear? Umm…that's…that's great! I guess...I'm happy for her! She'll be happy to hear all the things I've heard! But…but…

"Are you ok with this?" I smiled, but even I'm not sure if it was fake or not, and nodded.

"She'll be back tomorrow or the day after that. So don't worry if you don't see her. Now I have an entire nightclass in frenzy and a loose Zero. Please take care of my sister, Sophia." I nodded and looked down, not looking at him as he walked out. Lisa will be able to hear, and my voice is returning, then we'll be normal. But do I want to be normal? Is that what I want? This is going to take a while…

Sophia's P.O.V.

I went to the Vampire Hunter's Hospital and tried to enter, I think you can see where this is going. They didn't let me in but they didn't hurt me, they said because I go to Cross Academy they will spare my pathetic pureblood soul. Hehe. Anyway I went back to the dorm and was surprised to see a doctor there, waiting in my room. Kaname was standing next to him. His eyes swiftly went to mine.

"This is Doctor Stones. He is a vampire vocal doctor and I decided now that your voice is returning that he might help you." I was shocked. Kaname did this for me.

"Come in Lady Kuran, let's start." The doctor said and I nodded, entering the room and closing the door behind me. Kaname walked out, but right before he left, he whispered something to me.

"I'm bringing Yuki back to us." My eyes widened as he left. I shook my head and smiled. This is going to be the best day ever.

"Well Lady Kuran, let us bring back your voice." I smiled and stepped to him. This is where it will change…

I later roamed around the school, searching for Kaname. It was night, the moon hanging low. Then I smelled it. The blood of my dear cousin, to be more precise, cousins. Kaname is turning Yuki and I'm missing it! I ran towards the smell, it wasn't far. I stopped when I saw Zero standing on a building. I jumped onto the roof, he not noticing me.

"Now I sense two vampires! Kaname! You turned Yuki!" I smiled and appeared in front of Zero. He seemed alarmed but I did a back flip and landed next to Yuki and Kaname.

"He didn't turn her now." His eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"She was turned when she was four." Then I put my serious face on. "Turned into a human. Not a vampire. Yuki was born a pureblood but when she was four we sealed her bloodlust and abnormality to humans. She's also my cousin and Kaname's sister. Kaname Kuran, Sophia Kuran, and now our dear Yuki Kuran has returned." I said to him, he seemed frozen. Well I would be to if I found out my closest friend has been lying to me and she self didn't know. I turned around to Kaname and picked up the now unconscious Yuki with her long hair. I began to carry her back to the dorm, while Kaname stayed behind to make sure Zero wouldn't try anything funny. I stepped in front of the dorm, Hanabusa and Akatsuki's eyes wide in realization.

"Then Yuki is-"

"I'm going to say the same thing I told Zero. Kaname Kuran, Sophia Kuran, and now our dear Yuki Kuran has returned to us. She's Kaname's little sister, and my cousin." They were speechless, well, who wouldn't be? I walked past them, carrying her to my room where only an hour ago I received treatment and now I can talk. I placed her down on my bed. I ruffled her hair, feeling tears pour out of my eyes. Then I heard a knock on the door and I turned to see Lisa. My eyes widened and I jumped up and tackled her to the ground.

"Lisa!"

"Sophia!" I got up, helping her up. She looked past me to see Yuki.

"Is she-."

"Yes. She's Kaname's little sister, my cousin." She smiled. I hugged her, holding her close in my grasp. "We're normal. We're both normal. Can you believe it, Lisa?" She shook her head, tears rolling down her face as well. I don't know how long we were caught up in each other's embrace, but Lisa's eyes widened after a while and I turned to see Yuki sitting up with her eyes crimson colour, her hair as furious as a beast. I looked to Lisa and she nodded. I walked over to Yuki and sat on the bed with her, pulling her into a hug.

"Sophia I-."

"Shh…you remember me, right?" She nodded, but never once has her eyes moved from my neck. I smiled and took her head, leading it to my neck.

"Sophia-"

"Don't hold back." I simply said and next moment I felt her hot breath on my neck. She then licked my neck and then I felt the pain go through me as her long fangs pierce my skin, drinking the blood deeply. Yuki…

Lisa's P.O.V.

"How come?" I asked Sophia as we both packed.

"Because there will be enemies coming after Kaname and Yuki."

"Isn't that all the more reason to stay?"

"There is a mansion a little far from here called the Kuan manor. It hasn't been unoccupied for about 10 years and Kaname and Yuki are going to stay there, so it's our job, it more like my job to gland ready it for their stay. You can stay here if you want, no ones forcing you." I shook my head and pulled her into a hug.

"We stay together." She smiled and hugged me back. We stayed in each others embrace for a while before parking again. When we were finished we went down stairs to find the entire nightclass group there, waiting for us. Even Yuki was there.

"We're really going to miss you two. Lady Kuran, Lady Lisa." Takada said. Yes, the nightclass has threatened as if I was royal.

"Thank you and we will miss you all dearly. It is because of you all the we can't say our goodbyes easily." Sophia said, sounding as if she's given over a thousand royal speeches. Takada and Hanabusa got anime tears.

"Lady Kuran-" ... Then Kaname led us outside where the class followed us out.

"In the basement of the manor, you still remember right?" Kaname asked, only ours ears to hear. Sophia nodded and swung her bag over her shoulder, me doing the same. She spun around.

"Bye my dear bloodsuckers!" She yelled and I simply just waved to them. She then pulled my hand and led me away.

"Now lets go to my old home!" She yelled in her new voice. I'm just wondering,why do I have this feeling the manor isn't all that great?


End file.
